Growing Up Nessie
by amiesuzie
Summary: Nessie Cullen was  born into a strange world. With the Volturi threat gone for now, she could enjoy the world involving monsters and the normals caught in  the middle. What does this world have in store for this precious and unique child?


OUR HAPPILY EVER AFTER

* * *

"Ack!" the little 5 year old girl cried as her giant russet wolf companion tackled her gently and began licking her face profusely. The wolf jumped back and sat down a few feet away, wagging his tail widely while watching the girl intently. "You should shift back. I want to talk to you." She stood up to brush herself off. The wolf nodded quickly before bounding off into the thick bushes a few feet away.

Within a few minutes, a large Quileute man emerged from the place where the wolf had just disappeared. The little girl leapt into his arms and he caught her simultaneously. She hugged him tightly around his neck, the only place she could easily wrap her arms all the around on the man's entire body. "Jake…" came from the little girl before she placed her hands on his face. His dark brown eyes went out of focus, as though they were seeing something from some far off place. She removed her hands from his face and giggled. "I missed you so much, Jakey! So much! I don't ever wanna go away for that long ever again."

"I missed you, too, my Ness, but you were only gone for a week, Honey," Jake nuzzled the girl to his face, kissing her. He began walking through the forest in a set direction. "Did you have fun, though?"

"Kind of. I missed you a lot, but I did have fun with the family. The Denalis were fun, but not as fun as you and the boys," she said referring to her family's 'extended' family and Jacob's pack family. "Garrett's especially fun – I think you'd really like him. Carmen thought I was adorable, and Eleazar and I had some good talks about literature. I'm so glad Momma let me read all of those books."

"Sure, sure – all those books that made you grow up too fast," Jacob teased.

Nessie giggled before retorting, "No they didn't. They simply encourage mental development and they sharpen the mind."

"You totally took that from your mom. Totally!" He chuckled at Nessie sticking her tongue out at him so he ruffled her hair. "What else did you do?"

"We went hunting, hung out, and they cooked for me. Tanya said that she always wanted to try her hand at cooking, and I was the first person she had around who she could cook for. So, they spent a lot of time cooking. Kate and Carmen helped Tanya a lot, too. The whole family just enjoyed spending some time with them. And I think Momma and Daddy enjoyed a little bit of time to themselves with me having some new babysitters." She giggled. "Actually they enjoyed a lot of 'quality time'," using air quotes as she said quality time. Nessie didn't know what 'quality time' meant but it was something Uncle Emmett teased her parents about a lot of the time.

"That's great, Ness." Jake rolled his eyes, understanding perfectly what she spoke of. Vampires were so ridiculous sometimes – or most of the time, Jake added on to his thoughts. He chuckled lowly to himself and then felt soft little hands on his face.

What? she asked through her special gift. She used this most of the time when she wanted to get a strong point across and when she wanted to get her way.

"Nothing, Honey. Just laughing about a private joke."

Can't I know? she persisted, her face showing her evident annoyance and irritated.

"Not til you're older." He smiled kindly at the girl in his arms. In so many ways, she was so grown up, and in others, she was such a little girl – thank goodness! Jake didn't want her to grow up too fast. Nessie needed – deserved – a real genuine childhood, he thought.

She hopped out of his arms irritated. "Why not? I'm a big girl." She folded her arms stubbornly and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Ness…" Jake said cutting her off immediately as she opened her mouth again to continue. His voice came out stern and a certain amount of his alpha tendencies came out in his voice. And she responded in kind. He ducked her head, knowing she had overstepped her bounds. Nessie could get away with just about everything with Jacob like ice cream before dinner and staying up too late, but there were some things she could not push on that were character building or in this case complexities about her world that she need not know about it just yet.

"I'm never big enough. Everyone in my family is, but I'm not." Tears formed in her eyes and began to creep down her face.

"Honey," Jake began, kneeling down to her level, "you will be. It's all part of growing up. It's something that everyone has to go through – even your family. Most of them just did it a long time ago." Nessie choked back a sob as he pulled her into his arms and sat her on his knee. "Just don't grow up too fast, okay? You promise?"

"Why not?" she asked, rubbing her face clean of tears.

"Because you have forever to be a big person. You only get to be a kid once so enjoy it while you got it. And adults have to deal with a lot of complicated things that little girls don't need to worry about."

"I'm not a little girl," she reminded him gently, almost motherly.

"Sure, sure. You promise?" he asked again.

"Alright. I promise not to grow up too fast."

"Sweet. Now let's get back. Bells is gonna have my head if I don't get you back before dark." Jake scooped Nessie up in his arms and took off towards the house. "So, what else happened while you were up in Denali?"

"Let's see," Nessie tapped her chin thinking about her trip with the Cullens. "When I first got there, the Denalis all teased me because I stunk. They said I smelled smelled like the pack of dogs we lived with.."

"What did you tell 'em?" Jake asked, eyes sparkling in excitement. He loved hearing about the stuff his little best friend did and the excitement she had exploring her bizarre world – especially how others in her world thought of her Quileute friends.

"I just told 'em that I smell like you, and that you have the most perfect smell in the world. Then I told that I was proud to smell like my Jacob." She grinned proudly before leaning in to nestle into his neck sleepily. She yawned deeply and snuggled into his chest further enjoying the warmth and the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat.

Within a few minutes, Jacob arrived at Edward and Bella's cottage. His advanced hearing allowed him to hear the approaching nearly invisible footsteps of Nessie's parents from the big house. And a little farther he could hear the loud voice of Emmett and the quieter voices of the rest of the Cullen family trying to calm Emmett.

He smiled at how ironic this all was again. The people he was sworn to hate but now loved like family because of the little girl in his arms. And in reality, they were not nearly the monsters he had been raised to think they were, and his pack family was learning this very quickly – especially after the incident with the Volturi a few months back.

Nessie began jabbering again after pushing back another yawn. "The Denalis said they would come down for my birthday. I think maybe even Zafrini and some of the others from the war will come. That's what Daddy said at least." She yawned again.

"Time to get you to bed, Angel," came a silky voice.

"I'm not sleepy, Daddy, not sleepy at all." She pushed back a yawn agrain but was unsuccessful.

"Come here, Renesmee," her mother called. The brown haired beauty walked up to Jacob with open arms, waiting for her daughter to leap to her which the little girl did happily.

"Momma!" Nessie still had not gotten over her fascination with her mother after having not seen her for the first three days of her life.

She showed her mother and indirectly her father what she had done with Jake since she had left their presence earlier that evening. "Sounds like you two had fun." Bella kissed Nessie's curly head gently, enjoying the smell of her daughter. So heavenly and so perfect it was.

"Uncle Emmett was upset because your mother beat him again," Edward explained to his daughter's unspoken question. Jacob laughed and Nessie giggled lightly at the thought.

"I wish I could have seen it. I love it when Momma beats Uncle Em." The girl giggled again lightly before laying her head down on her mother's shoulder. She yawned once more and rubbed her eyes.

"But now it's time for bed," Edward announced smiling at his two favorite women in the world.

"But Daddy…" Nessie was cut off by her father shaking his head in denial of unspoken request to stay up longer.

"Do as your father says." Bella's face came in contact with Nessie's hand as the little girl's eyebrows narrowed. "No, Jacob cannot stay over, and he cannot…"

"Love, don't you think that would be alright? She has gotten used to him doing it, and seems to be a bit more ridiculously enthusiastic about it," Edward responded before his wife could shoot down Nessie's next request.

"You're alright with this?" she asked incredulously. Jacob stared at the couple in confusion, not a clue to what they were talking about. All he knew was that it was about whatever Nessie had asked for. Like he had thought earlier, ridiculous vampires.

"Yes. It means a lot to her because she's missed him so much, and he makes her happy. But only for tonight, Nessie." Edward glanced down lovingly but sternly at his daughter before returning his gaze to his wife.

"Fine." Bella rolled her eyes. "Jacob can tuck you in and read your bed time store, and then Daddy and I will come tuck you in. Does that sound okay?"

"Aww – thanks Bells!" Jake answered excitedly before Nessie could answer. "I won't stay long – just long enough to tuck her in, I promise."

Bella rolled her eyes again and looked down at her daughter's pleased expression. "Thank you, Momma! Thank you, Daddy!" she squealed. "It's perfect. And will Daddy play for me like he did before we left for Denali? It helps me fall asleep. I missed it while we were gone."

"Of course I will, Angel." Edward kissed his daughters head lightly. She smiled up at her father, looking forward to hearing her song. "In the meantime, I think your mother should get you ready for bed, and Jacob will be inside in just a minute." Nessie nodded, blinking as another case of the sleepies hit her.

"Yup, I'll be right in, Nessie," Jacob hollered after them.

"Her name is Renesmee, Jacob," Bella hissed in response. Even though she had grown accustomed to the name, it still irritated her when she was in a bad mood, and she still maintained her right to call her daughter by her full first name at all times. A light smack could be heard by the sensitive ears of both Edward and Jacob as Nessie's hand connected with her mother's face. "Renesmee, that isn't very nice. Do not hit people, young lady." Bella sighed before continuing, "I don't want you to … alright, you can be called Nessie if that's what you really want. I will call you by your real name … Yes, I know you like it but there is a reason we named you Renesmee … Enough now, time for your bath."

"Thank you for taking her for a bit. It's been so nice to be back to a normal, boring life and our trip went well. She just missed you so much that she was about to drive us all up the wall, especially Jasper." Edward chuckled before growing more serious. "Jacob, I can't tell you how thankful I am for everything you have done for my family, especially those two." He glanced over at Nessie's bedroom window and Jacob followed suit. "She means so much to us, and you bring her such great happiness."

"I know. I'm pretty much awesome. Gotcha," Jake joked. He grinned his Jacob grin before his face straightened up. "But really I should be thanking you for giving me the chance to be in her life. If I were you, I'd hate my guts and not let me anywhere near your daughter. So, thank you for giving me that."

"Well, you know how sore Bella is over all of this. She is still quite angry with you, but Nessie is adamant about it. And she has truly won me over regarding you. Nessie inherited her mother's, uh, persuasive gifts and you know how persuasive they can be. Nessie has tried to work on Bella, and she really has tried but she is just so stubborn. I'm afraid it will take time for Bella to adjust to your relationship with Nessie. I'm afraid my wife would have made sure you were in a great deal of pain."

"I know. I hope she'll get over it. I feel bad about the position I've put you two in."

"It's no problem. You have gone through so much that we owe you. And as long as you continue to honor our agreement regarding telling Nessie about your relationship with her, I will continue to support you. You are my brother and my son and my friend, Jacob Black, and I hope that will never change."

Jake nodded and shook Edward's outstretched hand. Both men were ever grateful to how much their lives had changed after Bella and then Nessie had come into their lives. And tonight was just another night of perfection.

"Jakey!" came a happy call from the bedroom window. "I'm all ready for bed now."

"Comin', kiddo!" he hollered back. Jacob grinned at Edward before bounding into the house to Nessie's room for tucking in time.

Edward chuckled before following the werewolf into the house to meet up with his wife.

When Jacob got to Nessie's room, she stood in the middle of her bedroom smiling at her best friend. "Ready, squirt?" She nodded, her bronze curls bouncing up and down lightly with her slight head movements. He picked her up and put her into her canopied bed, and she giggled as he tickled her a little. He then brought the comforter up around her chin and tucked it in around her small frame. She snuggled her chin into the comforter just below it and smiled expectantly up at her giant friend.

"Alrighty. What do ya wanna hear tonight?"

"I dunno. Something I've never read before."

"Mmmm." Jake's eyebrow narrowed as he stared at the wall contemplating his choices. "Ooo! I know – how about one with wolves?"

"Nah. Everyone tells me ones wolves, and in the end, they always seem to end up dying," she said mysteriously, a confused expression transforming her face.

"They always die?" Jake asked. Not too surprising. Things were better but there was still a joking dislike between the vampires and the wolves.

"Yeah, especially when Aunt Rose tells me my bedtime story. The other day she told me the story of _Little Red Riding Hood_, and the wolf died horribly. I cried but Aunt Rose said that he was a bad wolf and had to die so I shouldn't cry. It still made me sad, though," she explained. Her face was a mask of confusion. Apparently, Nessie was oblivious to her aunt's dislike of the boys of the wolf pack and the stench they brought to the Cullen house. Jake rolled his eyes – he'd pay Blondie back later for that one.

In the meantime, Nessie needed a bedtime story. He shook his head and focused on the little girl and noticed she was squirming. She finally unwrapped the comforter from around her and hopped out of bed and over to the book shelf on the opposite side of her bedroom. On the shelf were lots of children's books. Nessie ran her finger along one of the shelves and stopped. "How about this one?"

"_The Ugly Duckling_? Sure, I guess." Jake took the book Nessie held out to him before she hopped back into the bed. He tucked her in again like before and then lay down next to her. He lay on one arm and then wrapped it around the top of her head. He then grabbed the book with the hand wrapped around Nessie's head and held it out in front of Nessie so she could see the pictures, too.

Then he began. "It was so glorious out in the country; it was summer; the cornfields were yellow, the oats were green, the hay had been put up in stacks in the green meadows, and the stork went about on his long red legs, and chattered Egyptian…" He read the story animatedly and just as he began reading "…and, lo! it was no longer clumsy dark-gray bird, ugly and hateful to look at, but a—swan!" he looked down at Nessie's angelic face to see that she was fast asleep. He tried to move his arm away so he could head home, but the little girl snuggled up to it closer and latched on.

Edward was on the other side of Nessie's bed in the next instant helping Jacob. The two maneuvered Nessie until she was snuggling with her stuffed wolf. Before they had left on their trip to Denali, Emily had gotten Nessie a stuffed wolf like she had gotten for her niece Claire except with Jacob's colorings instead of Quil's. Both girls were very sad when their respective best friends were gone, and Emily tried desperately to help the little girls handle their sadness in a way that allowed them to be away from their wolves but keep somewhat happy. And in Nessie's case, Emily had Jake rub the stuffed wolf so it smelled like him to help comfort her when she missed him.

Edward hummed quietly to Nessie helping her to settle back down. Bella was also there soon after rubbing Nessie's hair. Jacob touched Nessie's face and saw her dreams – quiet, content, and happy.

"I think I'll go now," Jake whispered quietly to Edward and Bella.

Edward nodded, and Bella answered, "Alright." She turned away from Nessie and continued, "And Jacob, please go home tonight. Your family would appreciate you being home."

"But Bells, I've been home all week, and you guys just got back. I've missed Ness. I mean I could just sleep outside her window. I mean, I feel…"

"No, Jacob," Bella answered before Edward's humming came to halt.

He continued from there. "Nessie needs more balance in her life."

"Meaning?" Jacob shot back as quietly as he could, glaring at the couple.

"She needs you Jacob, we know that. But at the same time, we need to be able to raise our daughter as normally as we can. And normal parents would send her friends home at night instead of letting them sleep outside her window," Bella hissed back. Her voice was low and protective.

Edward put a hand up to his wife to stop her before once again taking up where she had stopped. "You are welcome to come over and see her, but we think that it would be wise for her to be separate from you sometimes – not for long periods but just some time. She will value you more and learn to not take your friendship for granted."

"I know," Jacob answered dejectedly. He hated what they were telling him, but he knew they were right. Besides, they were Nessie's parents, and they technically were the only ones with rights to her. The law did not recognize imprinting magic from werewolves.

"True, but we will consider you in all of this. You are, after all, permanently tied to Nessie," Edward answered Jacob's unformed question. He smiled at the young man encouragingly. Edward could feel Jacob's pain at being separated from Nessie through his gift but also remembering how similar it was to how he felt when he was away from his Bella.

"Can I come over first thing then?" Jake asked, still pouting a little.

"Absolutely. Esme is making Nessie breakfast in the morning so I am sure Esme would greatly appreciate you coming over. She loves cooking for people as you know. The more the merrier as the saying goes," Edward told Jacob who grinned at the thought of food.

"Okay. Cool. Thanks, guys! I'll be over first thing." He leant over and place a very gentle kiss on Nessie's forehead and murmuring, "Love you," before straightening back up again. Nessie mumbled back to Jake something along the same lines before snuggling her stuffed wolf closer to her chest.

"After first light, Jake. No sooner, and if she's asleep when you get here, you stay outside and don't wake her up."

"I know, I know. The Loch Ness Monster needs her sleep for her continued growth and health," he mumbled as he tossed his hand back behind him and walked out Nessie's bedroom door. "See ya tomorrow!" And with that Jake was off, phasing, and into the forest towards La Push.

* * *

I wrote this awhile ago, but never posted it. And just so you all know, this story is going to begin with Nessie's childhood, adventures, and such and continue into her relationship with Jake. Now, where that takes us, I have yet to know. I just know that Nessie is going to be in for a roller coaster with a vampire family, a werewolf best friend and his pack, and all the normal people caught in the middle. Enjoy, and please review with your response, good and bad!


End file.
